Be a good boy, now
by Damocles and Everto
Summary: Xaldin was never one to turn his back on a wager...even if it meant letting Xigbar feel smug but with a stake so high, how could he resist? Armed with a camera, an obnoxious superior and the need to win, what could possibly go wrong...? ::COMPLETED::
1. Forced participation

Ancient mythology had always played a vital role in his calming-down routine. Whenever some idiotic subordinate consumed his valuable time and wore thin his patience, he would often sink into the legends and tales of times long ago to escape them...and also to avoid particularly nasty encounters involving large, sharpened objects and areas of soft tissue. He was getting good at eyes now- everyone who had been present to witness the removal of Xigbar's eye agreed.

Even Xigbar.

Xigbar...

He scowled and hunched his shoulders up against the wind that whipped through the bamboo grove. If it wasn't for Xigbar, he wouldn't be -in- this godforsaken land. Yet here he found himself, staring into a never-changing landscape whilst mere insects scurried about the camp below, preparing for a battle that they could not possibly hope to win, whilst the Whirlwind Lancer watched them, musing and perhaps...sulking...

He stood, black coat whipping out behind him as he let out a truly lacklustre sigh. The whole situation with Xigbar was completely preposterous and there was simply no way he was going to lower himself to the standards of drunken idiots.

Though he was never one to turn his back on a bet...

He sighed and pulled back the hood that had been obscuring his face; the wind was pleasant on his skin; after all- it was, of course, his element. Himself.

With a yawn, the broadly-built man rolled his neck from side to side to work out the cramp that had developed from hours of sitting with his head on his hand, listening to Xemnas drone on about yet another fault he had found within the menial tasks he set.

What had been the task given to him? The third member of the most powerful nobodies that had ever existed? (Or rather, not-existed…)

...To find a scrawny red lizard.

He growled and kicked at the squirming sack by his feet, that had been gibbering for the past twenty minutes or so.

"Still your tongue, you miserable gecko, before I tear it from your mouth by the seam." He said sweetly, somehow managing to keep his voice a listless drawl. Whilst torturing the lizard was an appealing option, Xemnas had stated very clearly that he wanted it alive, which ruined the fun somewhat in Xaldin's opinion.

Where was Xigbar!?

He had been ordered by the Superior to wait for the loud and foul-mouthed Freeshooter and to return with him…but Xaldin had been waiting for at least an hour and a half and now his patience was growing thin.

As these angry, restless thoughts danced before his mind, the wind picked up speed and force, causing his cloak to throw itself out in front of him, rippling wildly as nine thick dreadlocks crackled out with it, lashing and writhing as if they were seperate entities. Jaded blue eyes narrowed under thick eyelashes and bushy brows, whilst an angular face was obscured somewhat by heavy, dark sideburns that claimed his cheeks. Full lips were turned into a sneer, casting the man's face into a mask of utter loathing.

If Xigbar didn't arrive within the next twenty minutes, Xemnas be damned; Xaldin's time and effort were too precious to be squandered this way! The time would come...it was merely a matter of waiting, and watching; something that Xaldin was adept at, when the cause was worthwhile. However, for now...he glanced at the shivering sack, and felt a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Shall we play a game, little lizard?" He queried softly, his voice a sickly coo. "It's called- 'Fireworks...'"

"Dude- are you, like, planning on sexually harassing that lizard? That's really unhealthy." The familiar drawl from above drew a sigh from the Lancer, although it was difficult to tell if it was from exasperation or relief. Xaldin didn't even bother to look; he knew that non-actions would aggravate Xigbar more.

"You took your sweet time, Cyclops." He commented irritably, his grip around the lizard's throat tightening.

"As I always do, spaghetti head- 'cause my time is so valued, that other, lesser people hafta wait around fer me." Xigbar countered haughtily. "You get the gecko?"

"Y'call i me /i a b gecko /b , y'crazy sunnova--!? Ah'm ay DRAH-GON! DRAAAAGON. Y'got that?" said gecko interrupted angrily. It gave a wheeze as Xaldin's grip tightened once more.

"If you do not shut up, then you'll be tonight's special." He growled, before a devious smirk crossed his face. He wondered whether or not a dragon would make a good seasoning…

"Duuuude. That's fucking gross." Xigbar whined. Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"If you don't like it- please feel free to make the meals for all thirteen of us from now on. You're under no obligation to eat what I make." He pointed out.

"..Most of it…I guess it ain't half bad…kinda tasty…" Xigbar muttered. Xaldin gave a satisfied smirk; he and every other member of the Organisation remembered Xigbar's last attempt at cooking. It had taken Demyx six hours to put the blaze out; the Nocturne's fingertips had been bleeding afterwards from hours of strumming.

Xigbar was never one to lose a verbal duel gracefully, so dropped down from wherever it was he had been lurking onto Xaldin's back, looping his arms around the other's neck and his legs around Xaldin's waist. The Lancer was quite taken aback by this and made a noise of protest.

"Kahaha. Carry meeee." Xigbar cackled, digging his heels into Xaldin's sides.

"We've been through this discussion before, Xigbar…"

"Dude- c'mon! My feet hurt!" Xigbar griped. "I don't weigh much! I'm not a fat-ass like you!"

Xaldin turned his head slightly.

"You really aren't winning any friends here, Xigbar…" He growled.

"Psssht." Xigbar snorted dismissively. "C'mon. Giddyup."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"As if."

"I will."

Xigbar was about to retort, but realised that actually- Xaldin could really do some damage to him, so thought better of it. Instead, he yawned and settled his chin on Xaldin's shoulder, leaning on him. The Lancer debated getting him off, but theorised that it would take more time and effort trying to forcibly remove him than it would take to just get on with it and let him stay on his back. He shrugged his shoulders to make sure that Xigbar wasn't digging in anywhere, and the Freeshooter made a noise of discontent.

"Heyyy- no jiggling." He grumbled, settling back down. Xaldin groaned wearily and made a mental note to complain to Xemnas about this.

"Listen, Xald- I was thinking about that bet-" Xigbar began. Xaldin groaned again, louder.

"I refuse to participate."

"Duuuude! It's, like, central to you!"

"Exactly. If I choose not to join in with your moronic wager, then you leave me alone."

"…You like it really." Xigbar teased.

"No, Xigbar. I don't." Xaldin said firmly.

"Oh, what- so, you don't like me doin'…this?" Xigbar purred, nipping the tip of the Lancer's ear gently. Xaldin let out an involuntary noise and Xigbar felt him shiver. The Lancer's body tensed directly afterwards.

"No." He hissed, head lowered.

"Ohhh…okay…" Xigbar grinned. "I gotcha. So, I guess I better do this instead."

With that, he leaned forwards again and slid the tip of his tongue along the ridge of the same ear, causing Xaldin to yelp and his head to jerk back.

"Stop!" He snarled, jerking his head away. Xigbar set his mouth against Xaldin's now exposed neck and let out a low purr. The vibrations shot through the Lancer like fourty thousand volts.

"Okaaaaay. I'll stop…" Xigbar grinned, feeling Xaldin shiver again. "…That is, if you're a good boy, join in like your superiors tell you and get us back."

Xaldin gave out an animal snarl of rage and tried to shift in Xigbar's hold, but let out a whimper as the other took advantage of their respective positions and bit down a little harder on Xaldin's other earlobe, sucking softly.

"Now now, dude- there's no need fer violence." Xigbar smirked. Xaldin could feel the Freeshooter's smirk against the skin of his neck. His body prickled uncomfortably.

"So, dude- are you going to be a good boy?" Xigbar goaded. "Or a baaaad boy?" To emphasise his point, he nibbled the lobe a little more, taking a little more in. Xaldin restrained the moan that crawled up his throat.

"…I'm in." He managed to hiss through gritted teeth.

"Thought you might be." Xigbar sniggered, before digging his heels into Xaldin's sides once more. "Now, Giddyup!" Xaldin grimaced, and called up a portal.

"Make horse noises." Xigbar commanded, grinning at the power rush coursing through him. Xaldin screwed his eyes shut- was it worth it...?

"You can fuck off, Xigbar." he hissed…

The sound of soft whimpering, the gibbering of a dragon being bounced around in a sack and the occasional 'neigh' were the last things to be heard blowing through the bamboo grove as both Nobodies disappeared into the darkness. Luxord had to be informed, after all…


	2. The stakes are made

"NO!" An irate voice snapped out as a blonde male appeared at the top of the stairs of his workshop. His smooth pale was stained with soot and various coloured compounds, and his usual attire of the Organisation's uniform had been replaced with a blacksmith's apron, protective full-body clothing, a pair of goggles and heavy iron-plated gloves. His bright, almost feline eyes were narrowed down in annoyance as he snarled at the young man below him.  
"Don't touch! Absolutely nothing must be moved!"  
The young man jerked his hand away and glanced up at him, his wide-eyed gaze locking with the other's riled glare.  
"Sorr-eee Vexen! I didn't mean to…um…disrupt anything!" He replied cheerfully, pushing his right hand through his mass of styled hair, feeling it knotting painfully around his fingers.  
"Demyx?" Vexen asked, his tone softening. The scientist made his way downstairs, pulling the goggles away from his eyes until the rested on top of his head.  
"Yup." Demyx replied, facing him and flashing him a grin.  
"What are you lurking around for?" Vexen growled suspiciously, placing the goggles in a front pocket of his overalls. Demyx laughed, a little too readily in Vexen's opinion, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Aah, y'know, just…uhm…checking stuff out…for…Xemnas…?" He offered.  
Vexen narrowed his eyes and the Nocturne laughed nervously. Damn…he hadn't meant to be caught. This called for some improvisation…

…Even if it meant listening to him ramble on…and on…and on…

"So, uh…what're you doin' up here? Whatcha making? Anything cool?" He asked, grabbing at conversation straws. Vexen sniffed derisively and shook his head.  
"Nothing that would interest you, Demyx." He replied, but the younger male was pleased to see that the scientist's shoulders untensed a little as he eyed the Nocturne scornfully.  
"Heyyy- that's not true! I find science stuff interesting!" Demyx lied with mock-hurt.  
"Really?" Vexen challenged, cocking one fair eyebrow and folding his arms. "The last time that you asked me about science, you fell asleep."  
"…Yeah…" Demyx conceded, snickering at the memory. "Okay, I give; science sucks…buuut- uhm…not when you do it!" he backpeddled furiously, seeing the academic's face darken.  
"If you haven't got anything of interest to say, then kindly remove yourself from my presence." Vexen growled, turning back. It was exactly what Demyx needed; he quickly swiped the object on the worksurface to his left and stashed it in his coat as subtly as he could.  
"Kaaaay- bye Vexie!" He trilled, calling up a portal and hop-skip-jumping neatly into it as the other turned to snarl at him.

"Do you think Xigbar can crack him?" a listless female voice cut through the soft noise of a park of cards being flicked through. Luxord gave a tut of annoyance and turned his head slightly to look at the speaker.  
"I assure you- Xigbar is exceptionally good at 'cracking' people." He smirked. The female at the other end of the table pushed back her hood and shook her head, ridding herself of the static caused by her own palms.  
"He'd better- it'll be no fun if Xaldin doesn't join in." She complained, resting her chin on one hand and sighing irritably. Luxord yawned and went back to shuffling his cards, eyes closed. Larxene watched him for a few moments before continuing to carve the word 'BORED' into the table with her kunai.  
"When are they getting back?" She snapped, sitting up. "I've got better things to do than wait here for those two."  
"If I know Xigbar, which I certainly do, I would think he will be arriving shortly." Luxord shrugged. Larxene was about to retort with a contemptuous counter, before a whinny cut through the noise, which caused both blondes to glance at each other in a bemused manner.

"C'mon duuuude! I can't hear youuuu!" Xigbar teased, tweaking Xaldin's ears once more. The Lancer snarled and tossed his head, half-jumping out of the portal. Larxene raised an eyebrow at Luxord, who shook his head despairingly.  
"Xaldin…? Were you making horse no--" The Nymph grinned, steepling her fingers.  
"No." Xaldin growled dangerously, before scowling at the sniggering Xigbar. "Now get off me!"  
"Don't get yer stirrups in a twist, dude." Xigbar cackled quietly, clambering down off of Xaldin's back before the other decided to physically educate manners into him. He narrowly avoided the arm that was swung out towards his head as he scuttled over to Luxord and jumped onto the other's lap, winding him.

"So he's joining in too, is he?" Larxene asked, indicating to Xaldin. The Lancer opened his mouth to retort, but after a meaningful and somewhat menacing cough from Xigbar, he quickly turned it into a seemingly bored yawn and a nod.  
"He's so totally in." Xigbar purred demonically, grinning at the Lancer, who shot him a look of pure and utter loathing. Luxord coughed and wheezed, trying to regain his breath and Xigbar licked the tip of his nose, smirking.  
"Aaah, quit yer bellyaching." He grinned at the Gambler. Both Larxene and Xaldin rolled their eyes.  
"You're such a hussy, Xigbar." Larxene laughed, shaking her head.  
"As if." Xigbar cackled. "I'm just havin' fun with him."  
Luxord had the dignity to push the Freeshooter off of him onto the floor and dust himself off, sneering at him.  
"Spoilsport." He said haughtily, poking his tongue out at the Gambler, hauling himself up onto a chair. Xaldin sat down next to Larxene, who tended to be more on his side when being abused by Xigbar.

"Very well." Luxord nodded, satisfied. "I assume that you are all aware of the purpose of our gathering?"  
His question was greeted with nods, smirks and a deep scowl from Xaldin.  
"I challenge you all to a little bet." Luxord smiled deviously. "A test of skill, agility, courage, tenacity and persistence."  
"Stop bigging yourself up, Lux. Tell us what the damned task is." Larxene snorted dismissively, waving a hand. "Before we all get as old as Xigbar."  
The Freeshooter chose to ignore the comment, cracking his knuckles instead.  
"Fine." Luxord sighed, before closing his eyes and half-smirking. "The challenge is this- who is able to get pictures of every Organisation member-"  
"That's it?" Xaldin asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"…Naked." Luxord finished.

There was a pause.

"You're fuckin' kiddin', Luxord! I didn't agree t' that!" Xigbar growled. "That's nigh on fuckin' impossible."  
"If you don't think you can do it, Xigbar…" Luxord taunted. The Freeshooter narrowed his eye at him and leaned back in his chair.  
"As if…I'm in." He muttered. Luxord nodded, turning to the others.  
"And you?"  
"…I'm in." Larxene nodded, after a pause. All eyes turned to Xaldin, who scowled again and shrugged.  
"Fine. I suppose I have no choice." He muttered, glaring at Xigbar who crowed triumphantly and punched the air.  
"Alrighty! Looks like we got ourselves a wager!"  
"Not yet." Luxord interjected. "Firstly, we need to decide upon the stake, and secondly, Demyx should be arriving with the cameras shortly."  
"Alrighty- I'mma bet, um…how about six hundred munny?" Xigbar offered. Xaldin rolled his eyes.  
"You don't have six hundred money, you moron." He pointed out. Xigbar wagged a finger at him.  
"Pfft- no, but I'm not gonna be the one losing, dumbass."  
The other three at the table chuckled darkly.  
"I'll put in…four of my best bras and two hundred munny." Larxene offered.  
"Eight hundred munny." Luxord shrugged. Xaldin frowned, thinking.  
"…One hundred munny and three bottles of my best sake." He offered. Xigbar grinned.  
"Alriiiight!" Xigbar cheered. "Sake too! Woo!"  
"Don't get your hopes up, gunbutt- that's all mine." Larxene snorted. Luxord and Xaldin exchanged knowing looks.

"Then it is settled- we have ourselves a bet." Luxord nodded, satisfied. "Winner takes all."  
"Pah- y'should say- 'Xigbar takes all'." Xigbar grinned, standing up. "So, Demyx has the cameras?"  
"I think so." Luxord nodded. "I sent him to get another for Xaldin from Vexen, so we'll see if he manages it. He's got all four, so I suggest we go and locate him, since no doubt he's forgotten what it was he was meant to be doing. However- it's every man for himself in this game, so everything goes. Shall we?"

There was a group consensus and all four partcipants stood up, Luxord and Larxene stepping through their portals instantly and Xaldin calling up his, turning to walk into it.  
"Heyyy…dude…" Xigbar drawled. "Yanno we have to get photos of every member, right?"  
"Meaning?" Xaldin growled- as if he didn't know.  
"Meanin'…I'll be comin' to getcha sometime, so watch yerself…" He sniggered. Xaldin shook his head.  
"You really are an arrogant little bastard, aren't you Xigbar?" He growled.  
"Not arrogant dude…Confident." Xigbar snorted, arms folded. Xaldin did not turn to see the Freeshooter's smirk- he could almost feel it.  
"Don't worry dude- I promise…you'll enjoy it when I do." Xigbar purred cryptically, disappearing into a portal before Xaldin could retort. The Lancer tutted irritably and made a mental note to not be naked at any point during the next few days whilst he went picture hunting as he stepped into his own portal.

He had a feeling that this was going to be quite an entertaining game…


	3. Gangsnapped!

Demyx stared at the camera in his hand, scratching his head with the other. Damn- now what was he meant to do with that…? He chewed his bottom lip absently as he turned the camera over, screwing his eyes shut and putting on a face of utter concentration as he made a few noises.  
Damnit…no- it wasn't coming back to him…  
…Aaaagh…that'd mean he'd actually have to ask someone…and then they'd kick his backside up between his shoulder blades for daring to talk to them. Then they'd kick it back down for forgetting what it was he was meant to be doing…and then they'd do something equally nasty to him for wasting their time…

Oh soddit…

Demyx groaned and continued gnawing his lip, pacing back and forth in the hallway, making soft whimpering noises and anxiously glancing around to see if some kind of miracle would come and rescue him from his predicament; as always- the epitome of 'Damsel in Distress'.

It turned out that his miracle came sooner than expected.

"There you are." A lacklustre voice echoed out, followed by the familiar 'woosh!' of a portal opening. Demyx couldn't restrain the yelp of surprise and then the sigh of relief as Xaldin stepped out, hand outstretched.  
"Ohhh! Yeah- of course." Demyx said cheerfully. "I was…uh…I was looking for you!"  
The Nocturne scooted over to the other and thrust the camera at him with both hands, almost in a gesture of what could only be described as 'PLZ DUN KILL MEEEE!'. The Lancer took the camera from him, looking it over a few times before making a noise of content. Another 'woosh!' made Demyx yip and jump, flinching instinctively.  
"Aah, Demyx- there you are. Have you got the camera for Xaldin?" Luxord questioned as he stepped out of his own portal.  
"Yah." Demyx nodded enthusiastically to the Gambler. He turned on his heel and headed off down the other corridor, before jumping back as Xigbar stepped out, grinning inanely.  
"Found ya, dude!" The other grinned triumphantly, prodding the younger male in the chest.  
"About ten minutes late, Gunbutt." Larxene crowed as she too stepped out of a portal to Demyx's left.  
"Says you- who was the last one t' get here." Xigbar sniffed, arms folded.

"Demyx- as promised." Luxord called, tossing a bag over to Demyx. The Nocturne scrabbled to catch it, but managed to do so. He opened it up quickly and his face split into a happy smile.  
"Thank-youuu!" He trilled, poking the pink, squishy substance inside.  
There was a moment of silence as Xaldin examined the camera once more, then looked up at Demyx…

…and suddenly- an unspoken agreement was made.

Demyx felt the change in atmosphere long before he caught sight of Xigbar leering at him. He knew that look- he'd seen it many times before; that look meant trouble, which Demyx didn't want. He edged back a little, looking at the others- seeing that each bore a similarly wicked expression. The Nocturne glanced around quickly, looking much like a rabbit caught in car headlights.

…He was trapped in on all sides.

"Uh…Yeah…H-hey guys- listen;" He laughed over-eagerly, waving with one hand and nervously rubbing the back of his head with the other. "I'm- I'm just gonna go see Zex now…so, um…"  
As he edged away from Larxene, who had taken a few steps towards him, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, with a grip like steel.  
"An' who said you could go, huh?" Xigbar grinned evilly. "I think fishy here is tryin' to make a break fer it…"  
"We can't be having that now, can we?" Larxene purred, advancing on Demyx. The Nocturne felt basic, animal fear settling down upon him and pulled away from Xigbar, only to feel the Freeshooter's other hand clamp down on his shoulder and hold him tightly.  
"There's no escaping, dude." He smirked.  
"Bu-bu-but I got the cameras for youuuu!" Demyx whined, eyes wide.  
"For which we are very grateful." Luxord pointed out. "However- now you need to help us settle a little bet…"

It happened so quickly, that Demyx wasn't even aware of four pairs of gloved hands stripping him down until he felt the coolness of the air and the chill of unfamiliar leather against his bare skin.  
"N-no!" He pleaded, struggling violently. "Stop! NO!"  
"Aaah shaddup." Xigbar grinned, enjoying himself far too much. "We're not gonna rape ya or anythin'…but I'm jus' speakin' fer myself here…Dunno about the others…"  
Demyx screamed like a little girl and writhed, but found himself being relieved of his clothing and hoisted up against the wall. A few quick hand gestures from Xigbar made sure that the gravity kept the young Nobody pinned to the wall, unable to break away.  
"Please-No!" Demyx howled, feeling utterly violated. "Whyyyy!?"  
"Do we get bonus points fer, like, special poses or somethin'?" Xigbar smirked, folding his arms and eyeing Demyx. Xaldin looked away, grimacing.  
"I don't understand what your fascination is with making him walk around naked."  
"'S called character building, Xald." Xigbar shrugged, grinning. Demyx whimpered hopelessly, feeling exposed and abused, trying to cross his legs…or at least close them…something to retain his dignity.

"Now…hold still little dude. Smiiiile!" Xigbar smirked, pulling out one of the cameras he had located within the folds of Demyx's clothing and raising it up.  
"What-NO!" Demyx howled, struggling.

The shutter clicked.

Demyx let out a broken noise as three more clicks resounded, followed by the noise of multiple portals opening and closing and mocking laughter reached his ears. Only then did he realise that he was still pinned to the wall, naked and snivelling.  
What a day…


	4. A little more difficulty

(**WARNING. SEX- VIOLENCE- LARXENE IN A BAD MOOD!**)

Larxene chuckled as she walked, the camera bouncing against her hip. She whistled a morbid little tune; her feet tapping out the beat of the song- she wasn't sure what it was, but she remembered it from many years ago, since it had been the song Alice had been humming. That picture of Demyx was her first step on the road to victory- but now it was time to take the next few steps. She pursed her lips as she debated whom she would ambush next; Xaldin was going to be a problem…No doubt Axel would be easy to get, as well as Roxas, Xemnas was going to require some ingenuity…and as for Saïx…

Larxene grimaced; Saïx did not bear thinking about…It wasn't the lack of photo opportunities so much as the availability of escape routes and hiding places…

The Savage Nymph shrugged to herself; at least she wasn't the only one in that position. Once again, she ran through her mental checklist of names, analysing each member of the Organisation and trying to categorise them according to level of danger to her well-being and ease of shot. The Nymph's defined facial features settled into a smirk as her next victim presented himself to her mind.  
"Lexaeus…" she grinned, cracking her knuckles and resuming her whistling as she stepped into a portal.

Xaldin could not believe his luck.

The angry snarls and clashing of metal-to-metal had greeted him as he passed Vexen's laboratory, searching for the scientist. Obviously, he had considered it his duty to discover what kind of sin against nature the scientist had committed this time; so carefully pushing the door open to query the noises, he was greeted with an empty lab. He had followed the snarling, growling and thrashing up along corridors, wondering if perhaps it was simply one of the experiments venting frustration and that the academic was not actually in the area.

A loud, shrill cackle had quickly reassured him that Vexen was indeed present, causing another abomination.

Being careful not to disturb anything that might alert VI to his presence, Xaldin padded through the various rooms until he could place the sound in one room; the lab above; Vexen's private laboratory... The Lancer cautiously stooped as he made his way up the spiral staircase leading to the noises and to Vexen, peering up through the marble pillars that blocked the platform. 

The sight had been just too perfect…and too disturbing…to move, and so Xaldin remained just out of sight, not that the occupants of the room would notice him.

"Now now, Saïx…" Vexen cooed, tracing one hand down his captive's chest tauntingly. "You've brought this on yourself…"  
The Beserker was bound to an operating table by all manner of chains and leather straps- around his chest, limbs, even his fingers; he was fully strapped down. Vexen was taking no chances in his torture of the bluenette. Xaldin moved a little higher, the top of his knot of dreadlocks appearing, along with his eyes as he tried his best to blend into the shadows. Evidently, Vexen did not notice him- or rather, he was paying more attention to the snarling Saïx, who was trying desperately to bite and scratch at the smirking scientist.

Xaldin caught sight of the Beserker's face; flushed and furious, the whites of Saïx's eyes were entirely gone- leaving only deep, pulsing yellow. The scar had elongated and widened- a sure sign that he was on the brink of bloodlust induced madness. Xaldin felt an involuntary prickling of his skin; he certainly did not want to be around if Saïx managed to get free. He noticed that there was a gag in Sa¿x's mouth- which explained the lack of beserk-Saïx's usual torrent of verbal abuse. Moving up a little more, Xaldin realised that Saïx's coat was hanging open from the front, leaving the Diviner open for Vexen's view, with only his arms covered by the coat to preserve his dignity- such as it was in this state. Another loud growl from VII was accompanied by the straining of metal- Saïx was simply digging the bonds into his own skin to free himself from his restraints and get to Vexen.  
"Hush now, puppy." Vexen purred, tying his hair back; Xaldin knew that this meant tests were on the way. He moved up a little further, thankful that he was at least dark-coloured enough to blend with the shadows, to see Vexen holding a syringe and attaching a needle to it.  
"You'll thank me for this later, you know- it's about time Xemnas had you fixed."  
The cackle from Vexen prompted Saïx into another bout of screaming, snarling fury as he drew closer, needle raised ready and looking as if he were thoroughly enjoying himself.

The academic paused, and then smirked.  
"You want my skin, don't you Saïx…?" He purred. "You want me to bleed and bruise and shred under your teeth?"  
Saix thrashed wildly and bucked up, tossing his head from side to side, which made Vexen laugh louder. The scientist set the needle down on a table next to the bed Saïx was strapped to, slowly unzipping his coat and baring pale, malnourished skin. Xaldin raised an eyebrow; surely this wasn't happening? The perfect photo opportunity was just going to form itself and land in his lap? Surely not…?  
He had to stifle a happy yelp as Vexen continued, stripping in front of the Diviner languidly, tracing his slim fingers over his chest and scraping his nails over that near-white canvas, drawing up red welts and wincing. The Lancer's eyebrows nearly shot off of his head.

"Like this, Saïx…?" Vexen breathed, moving closer. "Like this?"  
Saïx's snarls of rage and fury became those of frustration; Vexen knew how to torment him like this.  
"Try harder…bark for me…" One of the Academic's hands dropped. Xaldin did not see where it went, but didn't need to; the low whine from Saïx spoke volumes. Grimacing slightly, Xaldin drew back from the scene; he did not particularly want to watch Vexen's sexual and physical torturing of Saïx, but needed the photo…and if Luxord was indeed offering extra points for 'special poses'…then the momentary disgust would be worth it.

After few more minutes of whines and frustrated yelps from Saïx, low noises of satisfaction and the sound of leather hitting the floor from Vexen as he finished undressing and the jangling of chains, Xaldin deemed it safe to take the shot; he simply could not listen to any more of Vexen's bizaare antics with the Beserker.

…Saïx saw him first.

With another snarl, Saïx arched furiously up, making Vexen laugh all the more. Xaldin gave the restrained Diviner a truly diabolical grin and raised the camera to his eyes, sizing up the shot. Saïx's violent snarling and thrashing continued, which made Vexen stop.  
"What's wrong, little puppy? Am I too much for youuu?" he trilled, taking blood from one of his various self-inflicted cuts and trailing it over the bridge of Saïx's nose. Xaldin watched the hinges of the arm-restraints buckle; now was the time to get the picture and run. He set two fingers into his mouth and whistled sharply, causing Vexen to spin around suddenly. Before the academic could say anything, the shutter closed and the flash hit him. With an angry, ambushed yelp, Vexen screwed his eyes shut and stumbled backwards...at around the same time that the arm restraints on Saïx snapped loose. Xaldin knew that Vexen had engineered the room so that no one could portal in or out, so ran for his life, hearing screams from Vexen and victorious howls from Saïx; as much as Xaldin hated to leave anyone at the mercy of Saïx in a frenzy…well, it was really every man for himself when it came to that. As soon as he was sure that he was at a safe distance, he portalled out, clutching the camera tightly and grinning. That made three members photographed- and with a certainly special pose…

Ten more to go…

"Lux?"  
Luxord sighed and put down his tea, glancing at Xigbar, who was crouched on the the ceiling; the epitome of stealth.  
"Yes, Xigbar?" He queried listlessly.  
"Dude…this is a competition…ya haven't even taken any other pictures yet?" the Freeshooter asked incredulously. Luxord shrugged and went back to his tea; he had no need to go around taking pictures…he had a much better idea. Xigbar snorted and folded his arms.  
"Whatever, dude. I'll see ya around."  
With that, he elegantly swung himself into a backflip from the ceiling and into a portal in mid-air, re-appearing hanging from a balcony over Marluxia's garden. He could tell instantly that he was going to get a shot; if the low cries that he recognised as Marluxia's weren't enough, the musky scent of the flowers that grew when Marluxia was aroused were a big giveaway.

Slinking along the balcony that ran all the way around the garden, Xigbar tried to pinpoint the noise and search for vibrant pink…which was difficult in a sea of colour. He was forced to stifle a cry of alarm as a long, thorned vine began to wind its way up along after him from a plant below. He called his guns up and raised them threateningly at the head of the plant- one of the salient lily-like flowers Marluxia treasured was angled up at him…with rows upon rows of sharp, pointed teeth.  
"Not you, you bastard." He hissed. "Don't make me hafta teach ya again why you don't fuck around with me…"  
The plant obviously knew the guns quite intimately, as it shrank away, the vine snapping back. Xigbar narrowed his eye at it, keeping one hand on the camera and the other on one of his guns as he edged away from the plant, this time scanning for Marluxia and/or his killer plants.

He found the pink-haired nobody quite quickly, though it had taken him a while to discern Marluxia from his plants; the assassin was lying in a bed of rosepetals, arching and releasing low noises of want. Xigbar couldn't help sniggering as he caught sight of long tendrils wrapping themselves around certain parts of Marluxia's anatomy.  
"Aah…now I see why y' didn't want us coming in here." He drawled quietly, grinning. He raised the camera to his eye, but knew that the picture wouldn't be as good as a close-up. However- that did present the problem of the plants; whilst he wanted to win the bet, he wasn't exactly keen on having a liana shoved up his backside. He watched Marluxia for a few moments, leering, before finally a cruel idea formed in his head.

Marluxia was certainly enjoying himself; clutching at the roots of other plants and raising his hips, he felt slick, thin tendrils pressing at his backside, causing another moan to be released. The thicker, stronger vine around his aching cock constricted; the plants were created especially for these sorts of things and Marluxia didn't want to share them with anyone else. He shook his head, though; he didn't have the time for full satisfaction- Xemnas wanted to talk to him soon. The thinner tendrils withdrew, but then flickered over their master's nipples, making them slick with the dew. Marluxia howled and bucked his hips; so close…so wonderfully close. His cries reached fever pitch- and just as he felt the hot waves in his stomach start to surge up-

A shutter clicked.

Marluxia's blood ran cold; he knew that noise. He sat up instantly, sending the vines scattering away, much to his irritation. He was greeted with Xigbar's face.  
"Hey duuuude- Xemnas wants ya." Xigbar sniggered. Marluxia hissed at him, swinging one arm out at him, but the Freeshooter had already disappeared into another portal. Glancing down at himself, Marluxia realised with alarm that Xigbar's sudden appearance had killed off his passion- and frightened his plants away, leaving him unsatisfied; half an hour's working for orgasm, ruined.  
Xigbar heard Marluxia's furious screech, even as he travelled through the portals, laughing to himself in triumph.

Luxord ambled along the corridors, flipping a coin as he walked. His plan was falling perfectly into place. All he needed now was-  
He collided into something; something that then snarled at him and gave him an electric shock. He scooted back warily- seeing a very distressed looking Larxene; her hair was frizzy and wild- little bolts of electricity sparking between the two antennae on her head, which were out at peculiar angles. She looked hot and flushed, her eyes wide, she was panting hoarsely and clutching the camera so tightly that her knuckles were turning white- for she seemed to have mislaid her gloves.  
"Larxene…?" Luxord asked, bemused. The Nymph hissed at him and portalled out, making disgusted noises and scratching viciously at her hands, as if she had some kind of hideous infection spreading across her. Seeing whose training room she had just left, Luxord blinked; no- he didn't even want to think about that one…

He shook his head and shuddered- he'd seen Lexaeus naked before due to a hideous accident…he didn't want to see it again. No…it was absolutely essential that his careful scheming came through for him- he couldn't afford to lose the bet- for pride rather than monetary loss. However- he already had all he needed…it was merely a matter of time…

Oh yes- he was looking forward to the conclusion of the whole affair…oh yes indeed…


	5. Truce?

"Demyx…?"  
Demyx opened one eye blearily, feeling his muscles protest at the slight movement. Damn- he hadn't been dreaming; he was still exposed, vulnerable and pinned to the cold, unforgiving wall. He moaned pathetically and glanced down to see a very amused looking Zexion looking back up at him.

…Well…parts of him…

Seeing Demyx's wince and the colouring of the Nocturne's cheeks, Zexion had the decency to look up at the other's eyes.  
A moment of silence passed.

"Help…?" Demyx mewled miserably. Zexion chuckled and nodded, shaking his head despairingly as Demyx mumbled.  
"I got gangsnapped, Zex."  
"Gangsnapped?" Zexion enquired, moving over to the wall. Demyx nodded weakly.  
"By who?"  
"Buncha peoples." Demyx mumbled.  
Zexion tugged at the Nocturne's foot, then frowned as nothing happened.  
"Aaah…" He sighed wearily. Demyx looked down at him, doe-eyed.  
"What?" he asked. Zexion grimaced.  
"Xigbar did this, didn't he?"  
Demyx nodded and the Schemer bit his lip.  
"Sorry Dem...I can't do anything about this."  
"What!?" Demyx exclaimed, eyes wide. "You can't just leave me here!"  
"No, no, no!" Zexion said, trying to calm the hysterical Nocturne. "I won't leave! I promise- I'm going to get you some clothes."  
Demyx's whimpers made the shorter Nobody feel almost guilty for putting the fear into the other, and so he sighed, removing his coat and carefully wrapping it around Demyx's waist, so at least the other's dignity was preserved.  
"There." He said finally, bare-chested. "Now at least we both have clothes."  
"…thankyouZexion." Demyx mumbled, looking dejected.  
"I suppose…we will have to wait for Xigbar to turn up…" Zexion sighed, rubbing his eyelids with thumb and forefinger. "We can't get you down until he sets your gravity back to normal…"  
"Ohhh…" Demyx whined, before smiling weakly. "At least I'm in good company, right?"  
Zexion chuckled.  
"Of course, Demyx."

"Dude!"   
"…Go away."  
"No, really! Dude!" Xigbar drawled, arms outstretched. Xaldin growled at him, but the Freeshooter was not to be deterred in wrapping his arms around the other's waist for a bearhug. His plan was somewhat altered when a large hand smothered his face, keeping him from moving.  
"Don't touch me." Xaldin growled.  
"mmmbtttddddde!" Xigbar complained, arms flailing wildly as Xaldin scowled at him.  
"Sod off. I'm busy, you little wretch."  
"Yeah- because I can totally see that one, Xald." Xigbar sniggered, pushing himself away from Xaldin's hug-block. "You look busy t' me- sittin' and drinkin' sake in a room by yerself. Yup- I can see how that's busy."  
Xaldin narrowed his eyes, so Xigbar shrugged.  
"Loooookit here- I come bearin' a proposition fer ya." The gunner drawled, leaning against the wall. Xaldin ignored him and returned his attention back to his glass. Unfazed, Xigbar continued.  
"I don't have the munny for the bet." He said. Xaldin shrugged and Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Ain't you talkative today, huh? So- listen- I've got a plan, right. We're gonna team up, you an' me- an' we're gonna split that prize between us!"  
"What happens when it becomes necessary to have a photograph of the other?" Xaldin challenged. Xigbar shrugged.  
"Ehh- we work that out when it comes. So whaddaya say, buddy?"  
"Go to hell." Xaldin scowled, taking a swig of his sake.

Xigbar frowned; Xaldin was the only person who'd managed to get a picture of Saix- and Xigbar needed that…or a copy, anyway. Plus Xaldin would make excellent cover whilst Xigbar took the shot…or the other way around; he wasn't fussy- but with the stake as high as it was…Xigbar couldn't afford to lose- all the other participants were damned anal about collecting what they were owed in any form necessary. This called for a little persuasion…

"Xaldy…" Xigbar purred, sidling up to him and slipping an arm around the other's shoulders. Xaldin tensed up visibly and narrowed his eyes.  
"Still no, Xigbar." He muttered, standing up. Xigbar stopped him and applied a small amount of gravity to the Lancer to keep him seated.  
"If we do team up…you might like it…" Xigbar insisted, draping his arms across Xaldin's broad shoulders. Setting his mouth close to Xaldin's ears, he began to murmur quietly.  
"I can do some pretty awesome stuff, yanno…"  
"Don't I know it?" Xaldin growled, jerking his head away.  
"You ain't leavin' till we strike a deal, buddyboy." Xigbar said cheerfully. "An' hell; I've got alllll day."  
Xaldin growled and picked up his sake bottle, wondering if he shouldn't bludgeon Xigbar with it, then deciding it would be a waste of perfectly good alcohol. He could play the waiting game- and at any rate; if Xigbar started on his ears, the gunner's crotch was positioned at Xaldin's elebow level.

A stalemate. As usual.

"C'monnnn…" Xigbar drawled lazily, eye closing. "We're a kickass team, you an' me."  
Xaldin said nothing, drinking from the bottle in front of him.  
"Well- have it your way- 'cause I can crack you before you can crack me." Xigbar snorted, tightening his hold around Xaldin.  
"You keep telling yourself that, Xigbar," Xaldin said idly. "And I'll keep ignoring you."  
Xigbar yawned, shifting.  
"Well then- I guess it's just a matter of waitin', huh?"  
"I suppose so."  
Xigbar paused for a moment- could be bothered to fight Xaldin for this?  
"…bring it." He smirked, settling against the other.

Neither Freeshooter or Lancer saw Larxene and Luxord- who had been listening in- turn to face each other.  
"Now…what was that plan of yours again?" Larxene asked, brow furrowed. "I can't believe they've got the nerve to try and cheat us!"  
"Fear not, Larxene." Luxord chuckled. "We already have what we need."  
"We do?" Larxene asked. Luxord nodded.  
"It's a foolproof scheme- and I'm sure our favourite Schemer won't mind at all when I offer him a reward for it."  
"…You'd better not be bullshitting me, Luxord." Larxene said dangerously. "Because I don't appreciate being backstabbed…"  
Luxord smirked.  
"I give you my word- you won't be unsatisfied by the end of this…"


	6. The road to victory

"Luxord!"  
"Nuh…?"  
"Luxord! Wake up!"  
"Whunnn…?"  
"Zexion's gone! They've got Zexion! They stole our win!"  
"What…--Aaaaauchhh!" The Gambler was rudely awoken by a large amount of electricity being passed through his body. Larxene snarled down at him, her palms crackling.  
"THEY. HAVE. STOLEN. OUR. WAY. TO. WIN." She hissed, each syllable cold, clear and pronounced. Luxord blinked a few moments, still gripped by sleep- he had obviously fallen asleep over his cards again; one was stuck to his cheek. Peeling it off, he narrowed his eyes at Larxene.  
"They…?" he asked warily. Larxene gave an exasperated huff.  
"Well who the hell else?" She growled. "Gunbutt and Fuzzfeatures!"  
"Oh…" Luxord said slowly. Larxene growled at him, sparks flying off of her gloves; a sure sign that she was angry.  
"You assured me that we wouldn't lose, Luxord- if we lose to those two then I swear to all nothingness that you're going to regret it…" She hissed. Luxord slipped into his poker face as inwardly, he screamed.  
"So what fantastic plan do you have now?" She asked sarcastically "Because I hope it's better than your last one, for your sake…"  
Luxord considered this for a moment.  
"…We are going to get Zexion back."  
"I was hoping you were going to say that." Larxene purred, grinning maliciously, clenching her fists.

"Had enough yet, Zex?" Xigbar snickered.  
"Never!"  
"Ooooh! Can I Xald, can I!?"  
"Go ahead." Xaldin smirked. Xigbar's face split into a grin as he slapped his hand over Zexion's exposed stomach, making the Schemer yelp.  
"Pink belly!" He crowed, cackling. Zexion scowled at him, gritting his teeth against the throbbing of his sore skin. Held by Xaldin's lances up against the wall, beside Demyx, Zexion shook his head.  
"I'm not doing it, you two!" Zexion hissed. "I won't!"  
"You disappoint us, six. Xigbar?" Xaldin sighed with theatrical weariness.  
"Pink belly!" Xigbar shouted again, striking Zexion's stomach in exactly the same spot- and true to the game; the slate-haired Nobody's pale stomach was pink and throbbing from repeated slaps.   
"Leave him alone!" Demyx whined. Xigbar grinned at Demyx and slapped Zexion again.  
"Want me t' do it to you as well as him?" He challenged. Demyx whimpered and shut up, holding Zexion's hand tightly as the Schemer was subjected to another blow.  
"Come now Zexion- be cooperative; we'll make it worth your while- much more than Larxene and Luxord ever could." Xaldin said idly, stretching out and yawning. Zexion whimpered as Xigbar raised his hand again.  
"…Fine." He muttered, squeezing Demyx's hand tightly as a way of apology; but sweet kingdom hearts- his stomach hurt.  
"Excellent…" Xaldin purred. "I think you'll find working for us to be so much more rewarding, VI…"  
Xigbar snickered darkly and gave the Schemer's stomach a light pat for good measure, making Zexion wince. The lances were withdrawn and Zexion found himself lying on a heap on the floor a second or so later, before being yanked up by Xigbar.  
"C'mon dude- be cool." Xigbar smirked. Zexion rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent, which Xigbar chose to ignore.

"Xald? Ya brought the camera, right?"  
"Of course I brought it." Xaldin said irritably, polishing the lens with his sleeve. Xigbar turned to Zexion.  
"Okay dude- you know what t' do. Get t' work!" Xigbar grinned, hands on hips  
"Who am I being?" Zexion muttered angrily, shoulders hunched.  
"You, first off." Xaldin smirked. "We'll be needing everyone except for Demyx, Marluxia, Saix and Vexen."  
"An' me an' you, obviously." Xigbar added. Xaldin frowned.  
"Why?"  
"…No reason, dude- I just thought it'd be safer…" Xigbar said guardedly. Xaldin gave him a suspicious look, which Xigbar countered with a toothy grin. Shaking his head wearily, Xaldin raised the camera to his eyelevel.  
"Alright, Zexion." He nodded. Zexion grimaced, but caught sight of Xigbar cocking one of his guns and smirking at him. Sighing, the Schemer began to pluck at the buttons of his trousers and kick off his boots.

This was going to take a while…

Larxene was the first one to hear the click of the camera shutter, followed by Xigbar's manical laughter. Dragging Luxord along by his hood, the Savage Nymph wasted no time in hurling kunai in all directions before she even reached the turning to look wherever she was going. After a few rounds of knives, she was rewarded with a satisfied scream of pain- which turned out to be from Xigbar, who had a small throwing knife now imbedded in his backside.  
"Fuckin' **bitch**! Watch it!" He hissed angrily, firing a shot back, before realising who the hell it was. Larxene dodged the shot easily and growled- startling Xaldin who was photographing…herself…?

A long, hideous moment passed. 

"Hiya Larx…" Xigbar grinned nervously. Larxene stared back into her own eyes, before she raked them over the reflection of her own body, seeing herself, but nude.  
"Zexion." She growled; it wasn't a question. The slate-haired Nobody reverted back to his original form instantly and whimpered, cowering behind Xigbar.  
"He's the one you want!" Zexion said quickly, pushing the gunner forwards. "Take him!"  
"Scumbag!" Xigbar spat angrily, but then yelped as another fistful of knives was flung at him.  
"_Retreeeeeeat! Run awaaaaaay_!" Xigbar hollered, dashing into a portal and dragging Xaldin along with him by his dreadlocks, pulling a snarl from the Lancer. A furious scream from Larxene echoed out into the darkness with them as Xaldin narrowly avoided a deep gash in his leg.

Turning back to Zexion, Luxord glared down at him.  
"I hope you're going to do for us what you did for them, Zexion- because if you don't, then rest assured that I will divert Larxene's anger unto you…"  
The Nymph was currently screaming blue murder at Demyx, who was too petrified to speak or even blink. Zexion was surprised that Demyx hadn't burst into tears. They were both Larxene and Luxord's superiors…but there was no way that they were going to try to enforce that.  
"Luxord- you know as well as I do that I can only do it five times in twenty four hours…" Zexion said quietly. Luxord narrowed his eyes at him.  
"And who did they request?"  
"…Lexaeus, you, Larxene, Axel, the Superior and they also took a picture of me before we began."  
Luxord scowled and was about to say something, before his face became a mask of sunny realisation.  
"They did not request themselves?"  
"No." Zexion confirmed. "Why?"

"Larxene!" Luxord shouted, grinning. "Don't kill them yet- there's still hope!"  
Xigbar and Xaldin had every picture now…but they were missing one of each other…and Luxord knew them both very, very well; neither would be willing to share a prize as big as the one they competed for…  
"So what do you intend to do?" Zexion asked idly, trying to conserve his modesty.  
"Hmm?" Luxord replied, watching Larxene threatening Demyx and call him every name under the sun. "We don't intend to do anything."  
"Then won't you lose?" Zexion frowned. Luxord chuckled ominously.  
"Oh no- I said that u we /u  don't intend to do anything…I didn't say anything about those two…they'll be each other's downfall, and Larxene and I will be there to salvage the wreck of their partnership…"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"…Sounds like fun all around, then."


	7. The final photograph ::MATURE::

Triumphant and victorious, Xigbar and Xaldin headed back to their centre of operations- which was merely a spare room on one of the higher floors. Neither of them wanted to use a room that belonged to them in case Larxene decided to obliterate it- and their own rooms were far too obvious a hiding place. Their usual skulking grounds were also far too obvious a choice for Larxene and Luxord to check and so they had come to an agreement that they would use one of Zexion's; since they were both above him in rank and he would have trouble trying to take down one of them- let alone both- if he decided to physically remove them.  
"Hahah! That bet's as good as won, Xaldy!" Xigbar snorted, throwing himself onto the plush sofa that took up a large amount of the room. Xaldin rolled his neck from side to side and locked the door behind them; it was unlikely that anyone would think to look here, but it always paid to be careful. Xigbar shut his eye and settled down, locking his hands together and using them as a pillow behind his head.  
"Dude- what're you so worried about?" He asked, grinning broadly. "It's as good as done."

"…As good as." Xaldin said quietly, arms folded and looking at Xigbar suspiciously. Xigbar picked up on that tone and opened his eye, frowning.  
"What's that look for?" He asked irritably, propping himself up on one elbow.  
"You need photographs of all of the Organisation members- which neither of us have." Xaldin pointed out.  
"Whut?" Xigbar queried eloquently. "Whaddaya mean?"  
"You lack Roxas' picture." Xaldin began. Xigbar interrupted him.  
"Pssht- no! Do you even know how many pictures Axel's got of him and the blonde together? I swear that guy's got like…vouyerismamistic problems."  
"That's 'voyeuristic', Xigbar." Xaldin corrected with a sigh.  
"Thaaaat's the one." Xigbar drawled.

"You also lack photographs of myself and of you." Xaldin continued. Xigbar shrugged.  
"Ehh- whatever; I'll take a photo a'you, and then you can do it t' me, huh?" he offered. Xaldin narrowed his eyes.  
"No." He said, tone set in lead. Xigbar sat up fully.  
"An' why not?" He asked, folding his own arms.  
"I know you, Xigbar; the second you get a picture of me, that will be our 'partnership' terminated." Xaldin replied. Xigbar cursed inwardly; so Xaldin was on to him.  
"Nawwww- Xald! I wouldn't do that to ya!" He protested, getting up. Xaldin looked at him- thoroughly unconvinced.  
"Dude!" Xigbar objected once more. "Dude! I wouldn't! You know me!"  
"You're bloody right I know you, Twiggy." Xaldin replied, fixing him with an all-knowing stare, which Xigbar grimaced at.

"If anything- it should be you who has his photo taken first." Xaldin added. Xigbar snorted.  
"Oh yeah- right. So ya can backstab me, huh? As if." He replied, wagging a finger.  
"Unlike some, I am above such childish pranks and I do not 'backstab' those I work with." Xaldin growled at him. Xigbar shook his head.  
"Still no, dude." He said in a sing-song voice. "You ain't foolin' me!"  
"Xigbar; you're the only one who stands to lose the most from this; wouldn't it be me who should be wary of you?" Xaldin pointed out.  
Xigbar frowned.  
"Well damn, dude. I guess you got me." He shrugged, grinning. A pause passed between the two of them, and Xaldin couldn't help but feel somewhat unnerved by the manic grin that Xigbar was giving him…and the proximity of the other…and the fact that the Freeshooter wasn't actually blinking…

"I'm leaving now." Xaldin announced, taking a step back. Xigbar's grin widened, as did Xaldin's eyes as suddenly the Freeshooter took a flying leap at him; locking his arms around his neck, looping his legs around the Lancer's waist and finally smothered the other's mouth with his own. Xaldin was caught off-guard by the momentum of the other Nobody, and consequently toppled backwards onto the floor, giving Xigbar the opportunity he needed to pin the taller male down- knees holding his arms down in a crucifix-style position and sitting squarely on his chest, grinning down at him. Xaldin coughed; trying to catch his breath after being winded and then pressed upon by a heavy weight.

"Gotcha, dude." Xigbar smirked triumphantly, leering at the younger Nobody. Xaldin scowled up at him.  
"Get off." He snarled, twisting sharply. Xigbar yelped, but otherwise hung on- hands gripping Xaldin's coat to anchor himself there.  
"Or what?" Xigbar challenged, arms folded and looking far too satisfied with himself for Xaldin's liking.  
"Or I'll ram a lance down your throat, sideways," He growled. Xigbar scoffed. Xaldin continued "and one up your backside!"  
"As if." Xigbar announced derisively, grinning. Xaldin snarled and tried to pull his arms free, but failing.  
"I'll do it, Xigbar!" He hissed. Xigbar's grin became a lazy smirk.

"Yanno, dude…" he purred, tracing a gloved finger up along the Lancer's jawline from his chin. "Technically; I'm actually your Superior…so ya can't. Bummer for you, huh?" His smirk widened as Xaldin growled at him again, twisting once more, but getting nowhere. "An' guess what? You gotta follow my orders, Xaldy…" The finger that traced along Xaldin's jaw followed it all the way to the Lancer's ear, then slid gently up along the ridge- pulling a hastily stifled noise from his victim.  
"Don't you…pull that card…on me…!" Xaldin hissed through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the sensations from his ear. Xigbar chuckled.  
"Dude- I'll pull whatever the hell I want," he replied in a honeyed voice. "an' there ain't nothin' you can do t' stop me. So if I wanna do this-" The lobe of the ear was rubbed softly between gloved thumb and forefinger, pulling another muffled whimper from Xaldin. "Or maybe…this-" The other hand slid up the Lancer's chest, copying the massaging on the other ear; Xaldin's breath hitching audibly as he did so.   
Xigbar's hands moved away as the Freeshooter peeled off his gloves- meeting Xaldin's glare with a cool, devious smirk as he brought his index fingers to his lips and licked them before sliding them back to rub against the tips of Xaldin's ears. The soft 'Aahh!' from Xaldin was barely restrained.

"If I wanna do that…I'll do it; and you'll damn well put up with it. An' if I say yer gonna be naked- yer gonna be naked." Xigbar told him firmly. "But right now, Xaldy- since we're such good friends an' all…I'll give ya a choice; we can do it one a' two ways…"  
"W-which are?" Xaldin growled; jerking his head away from Xigbar's stroking fingers. Xigbar laughed again and settled himself on Xaldin's chest, eye half-lidded in relaxation and idly toying with the zipper of Xaldin's coat.  
"Well- the way I see it, Xaldin; we can do it the hard way, or the easy way." Xigbar drawled. "Hard way is pretty much me an' you fightin', me orderin' you to take it all off and to get snapped, then me not sharin' the booty because you were such a pain. Or, we can do it the easy way; which I can tell ya- will be a lot more enjoyable…"  
Xaldin narrowed his eyes at the tone of Xigbar's voice. The Freeshooter smirked at him.  
"What does the 'easy way' entail…?" Xaldin asked suspiciously. Xigbar snorted and shifted, rubbing the tips of Xaldin's ears in small circles again, enjoying the way that the Lancer screwed his eyes shut and bit into his lower lip to avoid crying out. Xigbar adored being the only one who knew about the sensitivity of Xaldin's ears; it gave him an unlimited amount of satisfaction to have Xaldin under his control with just a few little motions.

"Well…" Xigbar murmured, setting his lips just by Xaldin's left ear. "How about we both do, I'll take the shot, then you can take one a' me…an' then we have a little fun…"  
"…Fun?" Xaldin repeated, painfully slow. Xigbar rolled his eye and smirked, trailing his tongue slowly up along the ridge of Xaldin's ear.  
"Whaddaya think I mean, Xald?" He purred, feeling Xaldin tense up underneath him. Xaldin took a moment to establish what Xigbar meant- and the Freeshooter could almost hear the penny drop.  
"Oh..." Xaldin said quietly- or as best he could with Xigbar still molesting his ears. Xigbar chuckled and pulled back, eye half-lidded and a lazy smirk plastered across his features.  
"It's up t' you, Xaldin…which d'ya wanna do?" he reminded, still keeping the other pinned down; Xaldin was not one to miss an opportunity for revenge. The Lancer looked at him for a minute- indigo crackling against amber as tiny charisma battles sparked between them. There was no verbal reply; but Xaldin relaxed his body underneath the older Nobody, and let out a small sigh. Xigbar's smirk widened once more- stretching the scar that marred his cheek.

"You made the right choice, Xald. Trust me." He said smoothly, tugging down the zipper of Xaldin's coat without breaking their eye-contact. He moved his knees from the Lancer's arms, which drew a sigh of relief from Xaldin- who was infinitely glad to feel circulation returning to the nearly-numb limbs. Slowly, the younger male moved his hands up to grip Xigbar's hips, almost as if suspicious. Xigbar eased his body backwards off of Xaldin's chest, pressing against his hands to show that he was not trying to deceive him. The Lancer was not convinced, but his grip tightened a little and he shifted to get a little more comfortable.  
"One plus a' this," Xigbar commented, tugging the zipper of the coat down. "is that we can get a pretty flatterin' photo a' each other, huh?"  
Xaldin couldn't help the small smirk that pressed at his lips and Xigbar grinned.  
"Haha. Ya smiled; you're enjoying it too!" He crowed triumphantly. Xaldin rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. Xigbar felt the taller Nobody relax further underneath him and tugged the zipper of the coat all the way down.

After a few moments, Xaldin found himself feeling uncomfortably exposed as Xigbar grinned at him- having stripped the Lancer swiftly and moved back to find the camera.  
"Xigbar?" Xaldin said after a pause, frowning. Xigbar looked over at him, camera in hand.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sure that you said you too were going to be nude..." Xaldin reminded him. Xigbar snorted.  
"I say a lot of stuff that I don't mean, Xaldy." He grinned. A sharp growl from Xaldin made him think about whether or not he wanted to keep his other eye.  
"...Buuuut that wasn't one of them! Eheheh..." Xigbar added quickly, tugging down the zipper of his own coat as Xaldin sat up and crossed his legs, watching the other warily. The Lancer was moderately intruiged that Xigbar could undress someone else and himself without needing to look and in a relatively short space of time. It must have shown on his face, because Xigbar smirked at him, kicking his boots off and pushing down his trousers and boxers.  
"I get in a whole lotta practise with Demmy, Xald." he snickered. Xaldin rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't need to know that."  
"Sure ya did." Xigbar replied, stepping out of the pool of clothes around his feet. Xaldin didn't mean to look- but couldn't help it.

"...Xigbar..." He said, looking rather unnerved. Xigbar frowned and looked down, seeing himself half-hard.  
"What?" He asked, honestly confused. Xaldin looked up at him.  
"...That really, really is not appropriate for what we were just talking about." Xaldin muttered. Xigbar smirked.  
"That was totally appropriate, dude!" he countered. "Dominatin' you gets a guy hot, what can I say?"  
"Anything but that." Xaldin grimaced. "Don't think you're topping this one, Xigbar."  
"I am totally toppin' this one." Xigbar replied, in a very matter-of-fact voice.  
"No you aren't." Xaldin replied in the same tone.  
"An' why the hell not?" Xigbar demanded.  
"You're shorter than me; ipso facto- I top. You take it from me." Xaldin said with a smug grin.  
"Ipso facto, your face, dude." Xigbar muttered. prickling at being called short once again. "I'm yer superior."  
"I could just rape you." Xaldin replied.  
"Then ya'd be like...fucked. 'Cause I'd punish you so fuckin' bad." Xigbar growled. The Lancer smirked, saying quietly.  
"It'd be worth it."

A pause passed.

"Toss a coin?" Xigbar suggested, looking annoyed. Xaldin rolled his eyes.  
"Why can't you accept defeat?" He asked.  
"Whyn't you shut up?" Xigbar retorted.  
"Eloquent."  
"Fuck you."  
With a sigh, Xaldin cocked his head to one side.  
"Do you have one?"  
"...I'm naked, Xald."  
"In your clothes, Xigbar." Xaldin sighed wearily.  
"...I'm naked."  
"We've established this."  
"Dude...but, like...I'm naked!" Xigbar protested. Xaldin eventually understood, rolling his eyes.  
"You are not fucking me, Xigbar." Xaldin said firmly. Xigbar whined.  
"Why notttt?"  
"Because you simply aren't. Now if you want sex, you'll damn well learn to like it with me up your backside and you begging for orgasm!"  
Xigbar glared at him for a moment, then smiled in a decidedly sly manner.  
"Arright, dude...Arright...Y' can fuck me." He purred. Xaldin narrowed his eyes at him.  
"What was that...?"  
"You. Can. Fuck. Me." Xigbar repeated, sitting down beside Xaldin and setting a scarred hand on his thigh.  
"...No tricks?" Xaldin growled.  
"None." Xigbar purred, sliding his hand up to trail his fingers along the inside of Xaldin's thigh. The Lancer would have asked more questions; since Xigbar would exploit any loophole that he could- but was rather distracted by that touch...it had been a while since Xigbar and he had last had a decent session together.

Xigbar smirked as Xaldin's thighs spread a little, the Lancer leaning back onto his hands as he let the other stroke him smoothly; enjoying the roughness of the calluses on Xigbar's hands from years of gun-weilding as they slid over that sensitive skin. It felt good to be touched again; damn the Freeshooter for knowing how to do it properly.  
"'S been a while, huh?" Xigbar commented, shifting closer and planting a kiss to Xaldin's chest. The Lancer nodded, tilting his head back a little and his eyes half-lidded, hand moving up to trace the scars that marred Xigbar's back. This pulled a shiver of enjoyment from the gunner; it was only Xaldin who could touch the scars just right and send shivers up and down his spine. Two and Three knew each other's bodies better than anyone else did; it came from a lot of practise of touching and feeling and nights spent grinding under a sheet, against a wall...in mid-air...

After a few more minutes of touching, kissing, groping and generally warming themselves up, Xaldin pulled back- panting softly.  
"Mmmn..." he murmured appreciatively, lying side-by-side with the Freeshooter and trailing a hand up and down the other's side, making Xigbar squirm a little and rub his thigh up against Xaldin's now-hard cock and pulling a small purr of encouragement from the Lancer's lips. They were both fully up for a rough, senseless tangle in the sheets; it had been a ridiculously, obscenely long time since they had both had the time to...  
"C'mon duuuuude..." Xigbar drawled. "Enough a' this..."  
"Quite." Xaldin smirked, but his tone was interrupted by Xigbar's next sudden action.

_The little bastard...!_

"See, Xaldy...makes it easier, huh?" Xigbar sneered. "Ya always were such a pussy when it came t' this..."  
Xaldin panted hopelessly- but knew he could do nothing here. He only managed to open one eye and see through a film of fluid that Xigbar's hand was in a portal, and that he knew exactly where that portal lead to.  
"Gnnnngggetttttt.t..t...OOoouuuuuuttt..ttttt...!" He hissed, bucking harshly as Xigbar's fingers, inside of him- but somehow not, stroked at his prostate.  
"Make me." Xigbar purred. "Ya know the only reason ya ever top me is because I _let you_."   
"N-Nowww...!" Xaldin growled. "Grrg...Y-you swo...swore!"  
"I told ya, Xally...I say an' do a whole lotta things I don't mean." Xigbar snorted. "Fer the third in command and fer a guy who's known me fer donkey's years, ya sure are gullible."  
Xaldin liked to think that he was a patient man; especially around Xigbar- who could rile everyone up in all the wrong ways in less than ten minutes...

...but to break a vow such as that...

"Let's hear it a littl' louder, Dilly- wanna hear ya whimperin' all over again, just like the old days." Xigbar taunted in a sing-song voice, giving another rough stretch out of all his fingers. Xaldin whimpered- what man in his position could avoid the involuntary noise? It was not so much the burn from being suddenly stretched from inside and being unable to do anything about it, no; it was the humiliation of being reduced to this by Xigbar. It was only ever Xigbar who could and they both knew it...Xemnas could overpower him in an instant and fuck him raw...but only Xigbar could have him begging to be abused...

_...No...Not this time..._

Xigbar had been too busy with palming his own cock at the sight of Xaldin and cackling to notice that the Lancer had opened his eyes. The realisation hit the Freeshooter when he was abruptly winded- slammed down onto the cold floor and pinned down. He barely had time to catch his breath before Xaldin had bitten him, hard, on the nipple. The Freeshooter yelped and broke his concentration- the hand disappearing from within Xaldin- and then howled as two fingers were forced into him. These were thick, rough, lubricated only with saliva and vengeful. His whole body spasmed as the Lancer hissed at him and stretched out his fingers as far as he could. The burn made Xigbar moan- he got off on pleasurepain and control...or in this case, lack of. Fighting and sex- two of Xigbar's favourite pastimes. Only Xaldin would ever be this rough with him and know when to stop...and to not stop when Xigbar demanded it of him.

"Cocky little bastard." Xaldin spat, scissoring and thrusting in shallow, vicious motions. "Now who's the one whimpering!?"  
Xigbar tilted back his head and thrust against Xaldin's fingers- the insults and pain and pleasure and--  
"O--Oaaooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Fffffuccckkkkk'nnnnn...!" Xigbar whined- bucking his hips shamelessly. Xaldin was going to play it like this, was he? Oh, Kingdom Hearts...YES. His entire body burned with the pleasure from a rough stroke of that gland inside.  
"Beg for it, you slut." Xaldin snarled, withdrawing his fingers for long enough to add a third before resuming his motions. Xigbar half-laughed, half-moaned.  
"I said, _beg_." Xaldin repeated angrily, stretching roughly. Xigbar released a choked moan.

This continued for some time; Xigbar mocking and Xaldin growling and punishing, until finally- Xigbar could bear no more of this. He _hurt_ and _ached_ and _wanted_ and was _not getting_.  
"Ffuuuuuccckk mmeeee!" He hissed, raking his nails down Xaldin's back. The Lancer tossed his head back and simply complied- removing his hands swiftly; the fingers bone dry now. Xigbar was given a moment to catch his breath and ready himself before Xaldin was buried halfway into him. The Freeshooter was accustomed to pain- this did not hurt. He released one hoarse pant, then thrust down his hips on Xaldin's waiting length.

Soon, sharp and angry moans were echoing through the room- the only pause being when Xigbar somehow managed to get atop Xaldin (He had specified that Xaldin could 'fuck', not 'top')- Xigbar didn't want to tease and be teased tonight and Xaldin didn't want to stop the tight!wet!hot! around his aching, weeping cock. As was the nature of things, both gunner and lancer reached various peaks at around the same time- so it was no surprise that when Xaldin thrust against Xigbar's sweetspot, Xigbar rubbed hard on Xaldin's ears- both of which provoked the other to release a noise, saturated with utter, raw pleasure and for their pulsing, aching shafts to weep with abandon. That was Xigbar and Xaldin's favourite way- rough, raw, ready and with little to no regard for sexual ettiquette.

_Perfect._

Such was the atmosphere in the room that admist the panting and moaning and growling that the soft 'Whooompsh' of a portal opening was not heard. When, finally, Lancer and Freeshooter reached their shared orgasm- both of them yelping and moaning and writhing in each other's grip- the noise of a shutter clicking was not noticed either, nor was the soft snort of laughter from two pairs of lips and the noise of another portal opening and closing. All that Xigbar and Xaldin were aware of was the panting and small noises of assent that accompanied post-sex moments.  
"D-duuude..." Xigbar drawled, wincing as Xaldin pulled out, with no regard to his well-being. "F'k'n...Nnn...awesome..."  
"Shut up...Xig..." Xaldin growled, looping an arm around the other's waist to pull him onto his side and curl up next to him with. Xigbar obliged with a sleepy murmur, but then snapped his fingers; surprised at how much effort it took. A sniper was instructed to take a picture of the two- hardly a flattering one- but a picture nonetheless. Xigbar knew he'd keep it for...future reference, anyway...  
"Mmm...Gonna...aah...get our prize...mm...t'morrow, huh?"  
"Mmm."   
"Yeahh...gonna be...mmm...sweeeet..."  
"Mmm."  
"G'night..."  
"Mmm."

Luxord sat in his usual chair by the fire in the room he used for private study- sipping from his tea and watching Larxene counting their piles of munny and various ill gotten gains.  
"You know, my dear- I do think that went rather well, don't you?" He commented. Larxene raised an eyebrow at him."  
"Call me that again and I'll have your eyes out." She quipped merrily, "However, I agree. That makes up for seeing all of the rest of them naked."  
"Quite." Luxord surmised. "Were we wrong to steal their photographs?"  
"No." The Nymph replied easily.  
"...and burn their camera...?"  
"No."  
"...and tie them both up?"  
"No."

Luxord took another sip of his tea.  
"...Jolly good. Wouldn't want them to accuse us of bad sportsmanship, after all..."


End file.
